revengeristsfandomcom-20200215-history
Indian Knowledge
Any warm blooded american is familiar with the plentiful Indian, or "injun," folk-lore/knowledge. These testimonies of wisdom are handed down from great generations of American Indian Tribes, also known as Native-Americans. Since a true Tribal American has innate knowledge of nature and spirit, they have access to vast categories of various euphemisms, shaministic magicks (not confused with magic,) electronics, drugs , legends , and plain old living tips. These are told in the form of Indian Sayings, where a wrinkled old red-skinned man with long grey/black hair talks down on those less knowledgable than him. Philosophies " There are fish in the water, but if they aren't hungry, there is �no way� to catch them." "An anemone, or clematis plant's juice can cause a rash. When pruning them, it's a good idea to wear gloves" "We hunt the buffalo with the spear, the axe, the bow. The white man hunts the buffalo with gunpowder projectile weapons, much more effective." "Do not hunt the Crocosauradon out of fear, hunt it out of courage - for the Crocosauradon literally smells fear and will track you down to your exact location." "The tribal man needs little except his wits, hunting equipment, and a bedroll. He needs not the mortgage payment." "In the desert, one may find water if they know where to look. One may find water at the big fucking river they left when deciding to journey into the desert while hallucinating on drugs." "The Duke could stand to commission some new roads." "Wolves hunt in packs. The goblin ill likes fire or ice." "Pity not the dead, for they have returned to the earth unless you cremated them and put them in a jar. That or they were placed in cryostasis or a plastic coffin." "The land provides. When you hunt, use all of what you kill or its remains will rot and attract Elder Ogres, grimm wolves, or cursed drakes." "Friend do it this way - that is, whatever you do in life, do the very best you can with both your heart and mind. And if you do it that way, the Power Of The Universe will come to your assistance, if your heart and mind are in Unity and you have the sword of Greyskull and say "I HAVE THE POWER." "Treat the earth well. It was not given to you by your parents, it was loaned to you by your children. Actually that's not true either. Do whatever you want, do I look like an environmentalist? I'm only trying to rationalize all of this shit." "When you were born, you cried and it was really loud and everyone hated you." "May the stars carry your sadness away, May the flowers fill your heart with beauty, May hope forever wipe away your tears, And, above all, may silence make you strong and silent because you're a stupid, temperamental baby." "We do not want schools.... class is boring. We do not want churches.... sermons are boring. We do not want to be bored. We may not have a lot of stuff to do sometimes, but we are never bored. What we're trying to say is that you're boring us." "Certain things catch your eye, you should pursue them, because you need something to do." Rituals Write the second section of your page here. Category:Abilities Category:Things Category:Magic